大樂語/文法測試句子
以下句子，由上到下分別為漢文式、拉丁拼音式、英文翻譯表示。 #'太陽照噠。' Taiyayŋ jlau da. The sun shines. #'太陽照著噠。' Taiyayŋ jlau je da. The sun is shining. #'太陽照了噠。' Taiyayŋ jlau le da. The sun shone. #'太陽要照呢噠。' Taiyayŋ b̋e jlau ŋe da. The sun will shine. #'太陽照了噠。' Taiyayŋ jlau le da. The sun has been shining. #'太陽又擱照著噠。' Taiyayŋ yugo jlau je da. The sun is shining again. #'太陽後日照呢噠。' Taiyayŋ h̋ourɩ jlau ŋe da. The sun will shine tomorrow. #'太陽明亮地照著噠。' Taiyayŋ mioŋliaŋdi jlau je da. The sun shines brightly. #'明亮太陽照著噠。' Mioŋliaŋ taiyayŋ jlau je da. The bright sun shines. #'現在太陽升著噠。' Henzoi taiyayŋ s̆leŋ je da. The sun is rising now. #'全部人攏喊了噠。' Zuanbu riyn loŋ h̋lam le da. All the people shouted. #'些人喊了噠。' Som riyn h̋lam le da. Some of the people shouted. #'很多人喊了二回噠。' Jioq doriyn h̋lam le nɩ gaiy da. Many of the people shouted twice. #'快樂的人經常喊噠。' Failoqde riyn ginc̆uoŋ h̋lam da. Happy people often shout. #'小neki向上跳了噠。' Seo neki heoŋseoyŋ tliau le da. The kitten jumped up. #'小neki跳上桌子了噠。' Seo neki tliauseoŋ doyqzɩ le da. The kitten jumped onto the table. #'我小neki走離了噠。' ŋue seo neki zlauli le da. My litt le kitten walked away. #'雨落了噠。/落雨了噠。' Yüy lol le da./ Lolyü le da./ Lol yüy le da. It's raining. (**語言習慣不同，英文用現在進行式，大樂語和中文常用"下雨了"表示) #'小neki在雨中玩著噠。' Seo neki di yü d̋ioyŋ waln je da. The kitten is playing in the rain. #'雨停了噠。' Yüy tliŋ le da. The rain has stopped. #'雨很快就要停呢噠。' Yüy jioq fai zaub̋e tliŋ ŋe da. Soon the rain will stop. #'我希望雨很快停呢噠。' Ŋo hleib̋oŋ yüy jioq fai tliŋ ŋe da. I hope the rain stops soon. #'曾經野生動物在這處活了噠。' Cɩŋgin yaseŋdoŋb̋uy di jec̆uy wal le da. Once wild animals lived here. #'她慢地四處看了噠。' Ta b̋andi sɩc̆u klan le da. Slowly she looked around. #'走離我啦! / 走啦！' Zlauli ŋoi la!. / Zlau la! Go away! #'逗陣走吧!' Daud̋in zlau ba!. Let's go! #'你應該去呢噠。' Ne Yiŋgae h̋ləi ŋe da. You should go. #'我很歡喜去呢噠。' Ŋo jioq fuanhi h̋ləi ŋe da. I will be happy to go. #'他很快就要走到呢噠。' Ta jioq fai zaub̋e zlaudeu ŋe da. He will arrive soon. #'嬰兒球滾離了噠 。' G̋in'a kiuy glunli le da. The baby's ball has rolled away. #'二男孩逗陣工作著噠。' Nɩ namg̋iyn daud̋in goŋzuol je da. The two boys are working together. #'霧可能會散呢。' B̋uy h̋onəŋ hue slanŋe. This mist will probably clear away. #'美好花在四處綻放著噠。' B̋iho fay di sɩc̆u janplaŋje da. Lovely flowers are growing everywhere. #'阮須較慢地吃呢噠。' Ŋon soi kaq b̋andi c̆ɩl ŋe da. We should eat more slowly. #'你來得太早了噠。' Ne laeldə tu zao le da. You have come too soon. #'你須較工整地書呢噠。' Ne soi kaq goŋjɩŋdi s̆ül ŋe da. You must write more neatly. #'正對面有一美好皇宮噠。' Jiaŋ dueb̋iyn yu yaq b̋iho woŋgoyŋ da. Directly opposite stands a wonderful palace. #'Henry gewi不見了噠。' Henry gewi mouglen le da. Henry's dog is lost. #'我neki是烏色的噠。' Ŋue neki s̆ɩ ouseqde da. My cat is black. #'小女孩的娃娃被壞了噠。' Seo ŋiog̋in de waway h̋oplai le da. The litt le girl's doll is broken. #'我經常安穩地睏噠。 'Ŋo''' ginc̆uoŋ anwundi klun da.' I usually sleep soundly. #'小孩們追著Jack噠。''' Seog̋inmen dlui je Jack da. The children ran after Jack da. #'在下學後我能玩噠。' Di h̋ah̋aqh̋ouy ŋo nəŋ waln da. I can play after school. #'阮訪了那村莊噠。' Ŋon fluoŋ le hecunjuoyŋ da. We went to the village for a visit. #'阮來到了那河噠。' Ŋon laeldeu le heh̋əy da. We arrived at the river. #'我一直等你著噠。' Ŋo Yid̋iq dleŋ nei je da. I have been waiting for you. #'紮營者們佇火周圍坐了噠。' Jayiŋjaymen di fo jiuviy zual le da. The campers sat around the fire. #'有neki的小女孩在我旁坐了噠。' Yu neki de seoŋiog̋in di ŋue payŋ zual le da. A litt le girl with a kitten sat near me. #'那小孩在門邊等她爸了噠。' He seog̋in di munbieyn dleŋ tae bay le da. The child waited at the door for her father. #'前日這村內尚長女孩的小neki不見了噠。' C̆onrɩ je cun naey s̆ioŋ juoŋ ŋiog̋in de seo neki mouglen le da. Yesterday the oldest girl in the village lost her kitten. #妳佇這村出生了嗎? Ne di je cuyn cluqse le ma? Were you born in this village? #你兄/弟能好地跳舞嗎? Ne hia/dia nəŋ houdi tliaub̋u ma? Can your brother dance well? #那人走了嗎? Heriyn zlau le ma? Did the man leave? #你姊為了你來著嗎? Ne jia wileo nei lael je ma? Is your sister coming for you? #你後日能來呢嗎? Ne h̋ourɩ nəŋ lael ŋe ma? Can you come tomorrow? #鄰家已經為了冬天走了嗎? Linga yigin wileo duŋtieyn zlau le ma? Have the neighbors gone away for the winter? #這tori在雨天唱歌嗎? Je toriy di yütieyn c̆laŋgua ma? Does the bird sing in the rain? #你和阮逗陣去呢演唱會嗎? Ne ga ŋon daud̋in h̋ləi yenc̆aŋhuey ŋe ma? Are you going with us to the concert? #你曾經佇叢林裡旅行了嗎? Ne cɩŋgin di coŋlin naey liohleŋ le ma? Have you ever travelled in the jungle? #阮沿河向下游航行些mile了噠。 Ŋon yeln h̋əy heoŋ h̋ayoy haŋhleŋ som mailəy le da. We sailed down the river for several miles. #所有人都知道狩獵噠。 Soyu riyn loŋ jɩldo s̆oulieay da. Everybody knows about hunting. #'佇一夏至後好天的早上，阮向山出發了噠。' Dü yaq s̆iajɩ h̋ouy houtien de zaoseoŋ, ŋon heoŋ s̆ayn cuqfluaq le da. (夏至是二十四節氣之一，大樂語讀音完全與中文相同) On a Sunny morning after the solstice we started for the mountains. #Tom 對salui耍戲笑了噠。 Tom due salui s̆uahiy c̆iol le da. Tom laughed at the monkey's tricks. #拿手杖的老人佇籬笆旁站了噠。 Tel siujayŋ de laoriyn di liba payŋ zlam le da. An old man with a walking stick stood beside the fence. #Talam cumi(松鼠)巢被垂落樹枝掩蓋了噠。 Talam cumi s̆iuy pou tuilo c̆iugiy yimgloi le da. The squirrel's nest was hidden by drooping boughs. #小種子們在雪裡耐心地等溫暖春陽了噠。 Seo jiəŋzɩmen di s̆üelae naisamdi dleŋ wunnuan c̆unyayŋ le da. The little seeds waited patiently under the snow for the warm spring sun. #許多頭上穿著花的小女囡們在火周圍跳舞了噠。 Hoido teo seoyŋ cluan fay je de seo ŋiog̋inmen di fo jiuvi tliaub̋u le da.'' Many little girls with wreaths of flowers on their heads danced around the bonfire.'' #'籃子的蓋子落到地板上了噠'。 Lanzɩ goizɩy lol deu diban seoyŋ le da. The cover of the basket fell to the floor. #'在行列內第一男孩在入口停住了噠'。 Di haŋlieq naey dae yaq nang̋in di ruqh̋eo tliŋjü le da. The first boy in the line stopped at the entrance. #'山丘頂上住一明智老女人'了噠。 S̆ankiu diŋseoyŋ dual yaq mioŋji lao ŋioriyn le da. On the top of the hill in a little hut lived a wise old woman. #'佇阮佇這國住的時間，阮經常佇牧場內徒步了噠。' Dü ŋon di je guyq dual de s̆igan, ŋon ginc̆uoŋ di muc̆uoŋ naey tobol le da.'' During our residence in the country we often walked in the pastures.'' #'你從都市來的訪客啥時來到呢？' Nie wi dos̆iy lael de faŋkayq s̆as̆i laeldeu ŋe?. When will your guests from the city arrive? #''' Near the mouth of the river, its course turns sharply towards the East.'' #''' Between the two lofty mountains lay a ferti le valley.'' #''' Among the wheat grew tall red poppies.'' #''' The strong roots of the oak trees were torn from the ground.'' #''' The sun looked down through the branches upon the children at play.'' #''' The west wind blew across my face like a friendly caress.'' #''' The spool of thread rolled across the floor.'' #''' A box of growing plants stood in the Window.'' #'我很快樂噠！' ŋo jioq failoq da! I am very happy. #'這些柑是多汁的噠。' Jesom gaym s̆ɩ dojɩde da. These oranges are juicy. #海水是鹹的噠。 h̋aesuey s̆ɩ giemde da. Sea water is salty. #在街道上都有滿的人噠。 Di giedoseoyŋ loŋyu muande riyn da. The streets are full of people. #吃糖甜噠。 c̆ɩtayŋ tim da. Sugar tastes sweet. #觸火燒噠。 c̆oqfoy s̆io da. The fire feels hot. #小女孩似乎孤單噠。 Seo ŋiog̋in sɩfu gudan da. The litt le girl seemed lonely. #這小男孩的爸曾是水手了噠。 Je seo nang̋inde bay cɩŋs̆ɩ suesiuy le da. The litt le boy's father had once been a sailor. #我毛毯不見了噠。 ŋue motayn mglen le da. I have lost my blanket. #一Robin tori在這蘋果樹上建巢了噠。 Yaq robin tori di jepoŋgoqc̆iuseoyŋ gliens̆iu le da. A robin has built his nest in the app le tree. #在中午我們在路邊吃午頓了噠。 Di d̋ioŋŋu ŋon di lobiyn c̆ɩlŋuduyn le da. At noon we ate our lunch by the roadside. #Jones先生為了他小兒做了一刀。 Jones seŋs̆iŋ wi le tae seogia zol le yaq deoy. Mr. Jones made a knife for his litt le boy. #聽他們聲很快樂噠。 Tingtaemensheyŋ jioq failoq da. Their voices sound very happy. #今日是星期一嗎？ Gimrɩs̆ɩ saŋkeiyayq ma? Is today Monday? #全部葉子都從樹上落光了嗎？ Zuanbu yeqziy loŋ wi c̆iuseoyŋ lolguoŋ le ma? Have all the leaves fallen from the tree? #你能準時準備好呢嗎？ Ne nəŋ jünši zlunbihouŋe ma? Will you be ready on time? #你能替我送呢這信息嗎？ Ne nəŋ teiŋo slaŋŋe je samsiqma? Will you send this message for me? #你等著我嗎？ Ne dleŋje ŋo ma? Are you waiting for me? #''' Is this the first kitten of the litter?'' #這雙鞋對你來講太大嗎？ Ješiaŋšüey duenelaegloŋ tud̋ai ma? Are these shoes too big for you? #這河幾多寬？ Je h̋əy gido fun? How wide is the River? #聽啦。 Tleŋla. Listen. #在我旁邊坐啦。 Di ŋopoŋbin zualla. Sit here by me. #明天的前保持這秘密啦。 Mioŋrɩde čon blouh̋ou jeb̋imiy la. Keep this secret until tomorrow. #跟阮來啦。 Due ŋon draela. Come with us. #'跟你朋友逗陣來啦。' Ga niepaŋyoy daud̋indraela. Bring your friends with you. #較細膩個啦。 Kaq seŋige la. Be careful. #'飲茶啦。' Drim čay la. Have some tea. #'Pip和他yinuy是好朋友了噠。' Pip ga taeyinuy s̆ɩ houpaŋyoy le da. Pip and his dog were great friends. #John和Elizabeth是兄和妹噠。 John ga Elizabeth s̆ɩ hiay ga miay da. John and Elizabeth are (elder) brother and (younger) sister. #'你和我要逗陣去呢噠。' Ne ga ŋo b̋e daud̋in h̋ləiŋe da. You and I will go together. #'坦（他們）開啓全部門和窗了噠。' Tan h̋laekei zuanbu muyngac̆uoyŋ le da. They opened all the doors and windows. #他小, 但強噠。 Ta seo, dan kiang da. He is small, but strong. #''' Is this tree an oak or a maple?'' #看天空藍或灰？ Kantienhoyŋ na wa huai? Does the sky look blue or gray? #帶你的爸或媽來啦。 Tleq nie bay wa may drae la. Come with your father or mother. #我很累，但很快樂噠。 Ŋo jioq rui, dan jioq failoq da. I am tired, but very happy. #''' He played a tune on his wonderful flute.'' #''' Toward the end of August the days grow much shorter.'' #''' A company of soldiers marched over the hill and across the meadow.'' #'這故事的第一部份很有趣味噠。' Je gusuyde daeyaqbufuyn jioq yucuviy da. The first part of the story is very interesting. #''' The crow dropped some pebbles into the pitcher and raised the water to the brim.'' #''' The baby clapped her hands and laughed in glee.'' #''' Stop your game and be quiet.'' #'鼓聲越來越響了噠。' Gus̆eyŋ lulaelus̆ioŋ le da. The sound of the drums grew louder and louder. #'你較喜歡夏天或冬天？' Ne kaq hilfuan h̋atieyn wa doŋtieyn? Do you like summer or winter better? #那男孩將有美妙旅途呢噠。 He namg̋in jioŋyu b̋imiau lütuy ŋe da. That boy will have a wonderful trip. #''' They popped corn, and then sat around the fire and ate it.'' #坦（他們）前兩戰勝了，但最後一戰敗了噠。 Tan chonnɩjoyn slɩŋle, dan zueh̋ouyaejoyn bael le da. They won the first two games, but lost the last one. #''' Take this note, carry it to your mother; and wait for an answer.'' #我早地起床，快地穿衫，之後下樓吃早頓了噠。 Ŋo zaodi kilčuoŋ, faidi člings̆an, jih̋ou h̋allo c̆ɩl zaoduyn le da. I awoke early, dressed hastily, and went down to breakfast. #啊哈！我抓住你了呀！ Aha! Ŋo jliaqjü nei le ya! Aha! I have caught you! #這線太短啊！ Je seyn tu duon a! This string is too short! #'糟啦！風'呼離我帽子了噠！ Zaula! Foyŋ hulli ŋue mozi le da! Oh, dear! the wind has blown my hat away! #''' Alas! that news is sad indeed!'' #''' Whew! that cold wind freezes my nose!'' #''' Are you warm enough now?'' #他們太晚地聽到警報了噠。 Tan tub̋andi tleŋdeu giəŋboy le da. They heard the warning too late. #'阮是勇敢民族，愛阮的國噠。' Ŋon s̆ɩ yuŋgan minzuy, ael ŋonde guyq da. We are a brave people, and love our country. #'除了Mary, 全部小孩攏來了噠。' C̆uleo Mary, zuanbu seog̋iyn loŋ drae le da. All the children came except Mary. #Jack 抓一手小石，向湖內扔出(坦)了噠。 Jack jliaq yaqs̆ou seosioyq, heoŋ vu naey d̋rəŋcuq (tain) le da. Jack seized a handful of pebbles and threw them into the lake. #''' This cottage stood on a low hill, at some distance from the village.'' #''' On a fine summer evening, the two old peop le were sitting outside the door of their cottage.'' #''' Our bird's name is Jacko.'' #''' The river knows the way to the sea.'' #''' The boat sails away, like a bird on the wing.'' #''' They looked cautiously about, but saw nothing.'' #''' The litt le house had three rooms, a sitting room, a bedroom, and a tiny kitchen.'' #''' We visited my uncle's village, the largest village in the world.'' #''' We learn something new each day.'' #''' The market begins five minutes earlier this week.'' #''' Did you find the distance too great?'' #''' Hurry, children.'' #''' Madam, I will obey your command.'' #''' Here under this tree they gave their guests a splendid feast.'' #''' In winter I get up at night, and dress by yellow candlelight.'' #''' Tell the last part of that story again.'' #''' Be quick or you will be too late.'' #''' Will you go with us or wait here?'' #''' She was always, shab̋y, often rag̋ed, and on cold days very uncomfortable.'' #''' Think first and then act.'' #''' I stood, a litt le mite of a girl, upon a chair by the window, and watched the falling snowflakes.'' #''' Show the guests these shells, my son, and tell them their strange history.'' #''' Be satisfied with nothing but your best.'' #''' We consider them our faithful friends.'' #''' We will make this place our home.'' #''' The squirrels make their nests warm and snug with soft moss and leaves.'' #''' The litt le girl made the doll's dress herself.'' #''' I hurt myself.'' #''' She was talking to herself.'' #''' He proved himself trustworthy.'' #''' We could see ourselves in the water.'' #''' Do it yourself.'' #''' I feel ashamed of myself.'' #''' Sit here by yourself.'' #''' The dress of the litt le princess was embroidered with roses, the national flower of the Country.'' #''' They wore red caps, the symbol of liberty.'' #''' With him as our protector, we fear no danger.'' #''' All her finery, lace, rib̋ons, and feathers, was packed away in a trunk.'' #''' Light he thought her, like a feather.'' #''' Every spring and fall our cousins pay us a long visit.'' #''' In our climate the grass remains green all winter.'' #''' The boy who brought the book has gone.'' #''' These are the flowers that you ordered.'' #''' I have lost the book that you gave me.'' #''' The fisherman who owned the boat now demanded payment.'' #''' Come when you are called.'' #''' I shall stay at home if it rains.'' #''' When he saw me, he stopped.'' #''' Do not laugh at me because I seem so absent minded.'' #''' I shall lend you the books that you need.'' #''' Come early next Monday if you can.'' #''' If you come early, wait in the hall.'' #''' I had a younger brother whose name was Antonio.'' #''' Gnomes are litt le men who live under the ground.'' #''' He is loved by everybody, because he has a gent le disposition.'' #''' Hold the horse whi le I run and get my cap.'' #''' I have found the ring I lost.'' #''' Play and I will sing.'' #'那是我聽過尚好笑的故事噠。' He s̆ɩ ŋo tleŋguea s̆ioŋhoc̆iode gusuy da. That is the funniest story I ever heard. #她比她弟較高噠。 Ta bei taedia kaq go da. She is taller than her (younger) brother. #坦(他們)沒比阮較聰穎哪。 Tan moubei ŋon kaq coŋyiŋ na. They are no wiser than we. #'光速比音速較快噠。' Guoŋsoyq bei ɩmsoyq kaq fai da. Light travels faster than sound. #我們有比他們較多時間噠。 Ŋon yu bei tan kaq do s̆igan da. We have more time than they. #她有的朋友比敵人較多噠。 Ta yude paŋyoy bei deiqrin kaq do da. She has more friends than enemies. #''' He was very poor, and with his wife and five children lived in a litt le low cabin of logs and stones.'' #''' When the wind blew, the traveler wrapped his mant le more closely around him.'' #我相信我們能去噠。 Ŋo sleoŋsam ŋon nəŋ h̋ləi da. I am sure that we can go. #''' We went back to the place where we saw the roses.'' #園丁講了，這樹的高度是五十英尺噠。 Yündeyŋ gloŋle, ječiuyde godo s̆ɩ g̋osu yiŋčəq da. This tree is fifty feet high, said the gardener. #''' I think that this train leaves five minutes earlier today.'' #''' My opinion is that the governor will grant him a pardon.'' #為何他走離了這城市是謎噠。 Wiho ta zlauli le ječɩŋs̆iy s̆ɩ b̋eiy da. Why he has left the city is a mystery. #''' The house stands where three roads meet.'' #''' He has far more money than brains.'' #''' Evidently that gate is never opened, for the long grass and the great hemlocks grow close against it.'' #''' I met a litt le cottage girl; she was eight years old, she said.'' Category:语言 Category:人造语言 Category:大乐语